


Dorian Makes Dinner

by Lovefushsia



Category: Almost Human
Genre: But John gets quite an eyeful when he comes home, Complete silliness, Dorian cooks for John, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia





	Dorian Makes Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoWashTheLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoWashTheLights/gifts).



John hung up his jacket on the hook by the door, listening intently as he pulled off his boots. There was no sign of Dorian in the apartment as he looked around. No sound either which was odd, normally there would be at least the gentle hum of his charger, if Dorian wasn’t actually singing loudly to himself.

John told himself it would be fine, if Dorian had gone to Rudy’s he could manage an evening without him. He would cook, if he had any food in, or maybe just order in. Yeah, order in and just chill. Then he thought of a couple of nights ago when he and Dorian had done just that together - they had laughed a lot, John had forgotten about their unsolvable case for a few hours. Dorian had been there to tap into something inside John that could take him out of his work, out of his futile search for a while. Dorian always managed to do that for John.

He needed that again, couldn’t handle trying to make himself relax on his own tonight. Unless he just went for a run, or to bed - maybe sleep would help. As he walked into the kitchen he changed his mind quite suddenly.

“Oh my God Dorian... what the hell?”

“Hey, John,” Dorian cried happily as he turned around to face John. He wasn’t wearing much, that was the first thing John noticed, the second was what he was doing with his hands.  

“D, what are you wearing?” John choked out through a laugh.

Dorian looked down at himself and then back to John with a huge smile. “I’m a chef John, I’m wearing a chef’s hat.”

“Yeah, but you forgot the rest of your clothes. Not that I’m complaining,” John was compelled to add.

“I felt like I would be hot if was doing this with clothes on. And I knew you’d be home soon,” Dorian said grinning.

Ok, John could deal with that. Dorian’s naked body was definitely not a problem for him. But the other thing... “D, what is that on your hand?”

“This?” Dorian held it up. His hand was in fact nowhere to be seen.

“Is that a chicken?”

“Yes John.”

“What are you- no, I don’t wanna know,” John amended holding out his hands in front of him. “You couldn’t have finished that part before I got here?”

“I tried. My hand got stuck. I can see why you don’t do this a lot John.”

“D, I have never done what you’re doing right now,” John said barely restraining an all out laughing fit.

“Well, this is how you make ramen, John.”

“Do you um... need a hand?” John guffawed and had to hold on to the counter to keep on his feet.

“That’s funny John,” Dorian said, chuckling along with him. He gave the thing a yank with his free hand and nothing happened which just made John laugh harder.

He could just about see through the tears in his eyes when Dorian finally pulled his hand out of the chicken and started to clean up.

When they were both back to normal, well, apart from the distinct lack of clothing still, John wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist and pulled him tight against his chest. “Thanks D,” he whispered, nuzzling his face into Dorian’s neck.

“What for John?” Dorian asked holding John close.

“Just for being you.” 


End file.
